Henry's Dance (song)
"Henry's Dance" is the second song about Henry the Octopus, and is about his favourite dance. Song Credits Yummy Yummy (video) * M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page (EMI Music) Big Red Car (album) * M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page * Published by: EMI Music * Murray Cook: Bass, Guitar * Jeff Fatt: Lowrey Colour Glow Organ * Anthony Field: Vocals * Greg Page: Lead Vocals * Terry Murray: Guitar * Andrew Bignell: Drums * Greg Truman: Backing Vocals * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios Here Comes the Big Red Car * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field & Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman * Guitar: Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Andrew Bignell * Originally Engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles * Originally Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue, Sydney * Originally Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley Celebration! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by: Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Vocals: Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field Furry Tales * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Musicians: Andrew Bignall, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Terry Murray Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Henry the Octopus: Jeff Fatt * Additional Vocals: James Arthur Chen A Wiggly Sing-Along Box Set * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Vocals: Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read Listen Song Lyrics Big Red Car (album) Henry The Octopus A very special friend, to me. Henry The Octopus I have a great dance, for you to see. Well, tell us now, Henry What we all should do Tell us now, Henry We want to dance like you. Clap your hands, above your head And you sway, from side to side Start to bob, up and down Now let's spin, around and round. CHORUS Furry Tales (album) Come and have a dance with me, Henry the Octopus. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) A very special friend, to me. ( W-w-w-w-whoa!) Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) I have a great dance, for you to see. (Ba-da-da-da-da) Tell us now, Henry What we all should do Tell us now, Henry We want to dance like you. Clap your hands, (Gee, c'mon) above your head, (Gee, c'mon) And you sway, (Gee, c'mon) from side to side (Gee, c'mon) Start to bob, (Start to bob) up and down, (business) Now let's spin, around and round. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) A very special friend, to me. ( W-w-w-w-whoa!) Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) I have a great dance, for you to see. (Ba-da-da-da-da) Tell us now, Henry What we all should do Tell us now, Henry We want to dance like you. Clap your hands, (Gee, c'mon) above your head, (Gee, c'mon) And you sway, (Gee, c'mon) from side to side (Gee, c'mon) Start to bob, (Start to bob) up and down, (business) Now let's spin, around and round. Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) A very special friend, to me. (W-w-w-w-whoa!) Henry, (the octopus) The Octopus, (the octopus) Thank you all for dancing, with me (Ba-da-da-da-da) Thank you all for dancing, with me (Ba-da-da-da-da) Thank you all for dancing (Gee, c'mon.) Gallery See here Trivia The instrumental version of this song was used for many things such as the end credits for The Wiggles' 3rd video, Big Red Car. It was later used in the end credits for the re-recordings of Wiggle Time! and Yummy Yummy, and multiple times in The Wiggles' 2nd TV Series. There was also a new instrumental track introduced in 2006 used for other countries' recordings. *In the Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1), there was an alternate version sung at Wigglehouse where Henry had to tell everyone his favorite foods instead of teaching everyone his special dance for the song. *In the original version, a voice is heard saying "Hum!" at 0:40 while Henry says "Start to bob up and down" for the first time. *In the 1994 and the 1998 Live at Disneyland versions of the audio, all of the instruments are mixed in the center. * This song gives thanks to Terry Murray for the guitar work and Greg Truman for the backing vocals. Appearances Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Surfer Jeff (cameo) *Celebration! *Furry Tales *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party *Happy Party! (Taiwanese Video) Episode Appearances *Anthony's Friend *Look But Don't Touch *The Glass Is Half Full *Quack, Quack! * The Hawk * Hello Everyone * Dance With Emma * Henry Saves The Day * Riding in the Big Red Car * Let's Have a Dance! Album Tracks *Big Red Car *Here Comes The Big Red Car *Celebration! *Furry Tales * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Happy Party! Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:1995 songs Category:1995 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Songs Focused On Henry Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 2 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Singing Barbers Songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs about Henry the Octopus Category:A Wiggly Sing-Along Songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Happy Party! Songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles